Billy Kane/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improve it by editing. Here is the list of quotes for Billy Kane. In Battle Fatal Fury Win Quote *"You need more experience to beat me." *"You are weak! But beat me and your the champ!" *"No one can beat me with the skills I know! If anyone can, it's Geese Howard!" Fatal Fury 2 Pre-Battle Quote *"Nice to meet you again! Try my powered up art of stick." Win Quote *"It's reasonable for me to win. You're not the one I'm afraid of." Fatal Fury Special Pre-Battle Quotes *"Eat my power pole, pansy. A nice treat after a long separation." *"Wow! I've always dreamed of kicking your butt." (Vs. Geese) *"OK. No more Mister Niceguy. Eat my pole!" (Vs. Himself) *"Yes, my friend. I will cure you of the disease called life." (Vs. Krauser) Win Quotes *"Oh, man! My grandmother with arthritis is more of a match than you!" *"Your time is over. Your fighting is like a rusted crane." (Vs. Geese) Real Bout Fatal Fury Win Quotes *"You call that fighting? Good grief!" (Vs. Andy/Bob/Chonrei/Hon Fu/Sokaku) *"Is there no one to fight me?" (Vs. Franco/Himself/Blue Mary/Terry/Yamazaki) *"Go home and have kids, toots!" (Vs. Chonshu/Mai) *"Come on and make an ass of yourself. Heh, heh." (Vs. Duck King) *"G, G, G... Geese. Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" (Vs. Geese) *"Oh, give it up. You don't have the power!" (Vs. Joe/Kim) Real Bout Fatal Fury Special Win Quotes *"Yeah! Burn, baby, burn like Hades!" *"And don't waste my time again!" (Vs. Andy) *"There's only one Billy. Burn, fool!" (Vs. Billy) *"I'm roasting you whole, gramps!" (Vs. Cheng) *"Kids today... They're nuts!" (Vs. Chonrei/Chonshu) *"Been bouncing on your head too much?" (Vs. Duck King) *"Must I fight you too, Geese?" (Vs. Geese) *"Hey, your undies are on fire!" (Vs. Joe) *"Playing innocent! You sicken me!" (Vs. Kim) *"Now I know why I work for Geese!" (Vs. Krauser) *"You and your thugs are scum!" (Vs. Laurence) *"Stay home and do laundry, toots!" (Vs. Mai/Blue Mary) *"Terry. You egg. You rot with age!" (Vs. Terry) *"You're a tough old geezer, you!" (Vs. Tung) *"I could like a person like you!" (Vs. Yamazaki) Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 Win Quotes *"It's the weak ones. They burn real goood!" *"What gives here? Can't anyone entertain me?" The King of Fighters '95 Win Quotes *"Too bad, "defeat" is just not in my personal dictionary!" *"What was that? Over so soon? Bummer, dude!" *"I've no business with losers. Hit the pavement, slug-face!" The King of Fighters '98 In Battle * - intro vs. Iori Win Quote *"How does it feel to be well done? But I bet you taste terrible." The King of Fighters 2002 Win Quotes *"You dolt! You can't beat me! Not even by a fluke of fate!" *"P.U.! Your moves stink!" *Guess you got a little too overconfident, matey!"(Vs. Iori) *"Oh, it's you?! You're pushing it, aren't you?"(Vs. K') *"Oh, puh-lease! You're so weak!!!" (Vs. Kyo) *"Your demise would make my day." (Vs. Terry) The King of Fighters 2003 Win Quotes *"You bled on me! My new leather jacket's ruined!" *"Give up? Don't blame me... Gyah ha ha." *"I'm used to dealing with freaks like you!" *"You'll live. But if it were my town, you'd be history." *"What creepy eyes... nose, mouth and ears!" (Vs. Gato) *"I haven't forgotten you... It's payback time! Big time!" (Vs. Iori) *"Hyah, ha, ha! Nice outfit, blondie!" (Vs. Terry) *"A perfect time... to get rid of you!" (Vs. Yamazaki) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Ash Crimson : Ash: "Ummm... Have we met? Sorry, I can't remember for the life of me. You must've been too weak for me to bother remembering! I guess there's not much you can do about that, huh? Ahahaha ♪" :Billy: "Wipe that smarmy look off your face, girly boy! Talk like that gets people killed where I come from!" Andy Bogard :Billy: "Ugh, not another one of those Bogard brothers. Get lost, boyo! Nobody needs you here!" :Andy: "That's my line, Billy. Nobody requires your presence especially not me. I'll use these hands to defeat Geese and avenge my father! If you stand in my way, you know I won't go easy on you." :Billy: "Yap all you want, you bloody hippy! I'll give you something to really remember!" Athena Asamiya :Athena: "I hear you have a younger sister... What would she say if she saw you here like this?" :Billy: "Mind your own business! My family is no concern of yours!" Benimaru Nikaido : Benimaru: "Hey, you're a pretty swell guy! So you want to help me gain more fans, huh?" : Billy: "What the heck are you talkin' about!? Have you been huffing your nail polish again?" : Benimaru: "It's elementary, really. If I use my skills to gain a glorious victory over you, all the lovely ladies will go crazy over me!" : Billy: "This isn't the movies, you twit! What planet are you living on!?" Duo Lon :Duo Lon: "Nothing is more sorrowful than to be betrayed by one's own master. Are you sure your master is worthy of such undying loyalty?" :Billy: "What are you talkin' about? I'm Billy Kane, the Emperor's right-hand man! Even if he ends up betayin' me, I will never ever do the same to him!" :Duo Lon: "You are admirable in your resolution. I'm sorry to have asked such an impertinent question." Evil Ash :Evil Ash: "Step aside, peasant. Don't stand in my way. Or do you have a death wish?" :Billy: "Pff... Look's who got himself an attitude! Ain't no one dyin' here today but you, boyo! And I ain't even gonna grant you a last request?" :Evil Ash: "Ignorance is a sin. In your case, it is the sole base of your strength. Had you been smarter, you would not have spoken those words..." Flames Iori :Billy: "Heheh! Long time no see, Yagami! I'll finally get to tear you to pieces today!" :Iori: "Fool... Are you still dreaming?" :Billy: "Yeah, insult me all you want. I'm so excited I don't even care! Let's get this show on the road!" Himself :Billy 1: "What the heck do you think you're doin!? Geese only needs one right-hand man!" :Billy 2: "Well, obviously. He only has one right hand, now doesn't he? That means that you're not needed around here!" :Billy 1: "We'll just see about that, buddy! I'm gonna rip that fake face off so everyone can see who's the real Billy around here!" Human Saiki :Billy: "Wipe that annoying smirk off your face, whitey. You really don't want me angry with you, I can tell you that." :Saiki: "Or what? What on earth could you possibly do to me? Do you honestly think you can kill me or something? You should know your place, you piece of trash! No one can defeat the Ruler of Time!" Iori Yagami : Iori: "You're hopeless, aren't you? How many times do you need to die before you give up!?" : Billy: "Shut your piehole! You won't be using it for anything but screaming soon anyway." : Iori: "Such a loudmouth, as usual... Very well, I'll have some fun with you..." Joe Higashi :Billy: "Are you ready? I'll make sure you ain't ever gonna bother my little sister again!" :Joe: "Hey now, that's no way for an older brother to behave! You can't keep your little sis on a leash forever, you know?" :Billy: "I've had enough of your backtalk! I'm gonna turn you into crocodile food!" K' :Billy: "Hey kid, what is it you're always saying in times like this? "I can handle it myself!"?" :K': "...Shut your mouth, punk. Are you looking to get fried or something?" :Billy: "That's my line, buddy! You're not the only one around here who knows how to work with flames!" Kim Kaphwan : Kim: "How much longer are you going to continue working for Geese? Don't you think it would be best for your sister if you became an honest man?" :Billy: "Why does everyone keep trying to use Lily to make a point!? If you've got something to say, just come at me already! I'll make sure that mouth of yours gets shut for good!" Kyo Kusanagi : Kyo: "Hey, man, are you sure you want to be using that stupid little stick? Shouldn't you have a gun, like any other self-respecting gang member?" : Billy: "Watch your mouth! I'll have you know that my Three-Section Staff is a hell of a lot more dangerous than any old peashooter! Sorry for having to beat you at your own game, but I'm gonna whip you into a pile of dust with this thing!" Mature :Mature: "What's Geese's right-hand man doing here? You're not interested in Orochi's power again, are you?" :Billy: "I ain't here for business today! There's something that I owe somebody! You're just a minor nuisance along the way. You'll regret ever getting involved with Yagami!" :Mature: "So you're after Yagami? I don't even think he knows you exist." Ralf Jones :Ralf: "I may not be one to talk but... man, you're young." :Billy: "Huh!? What're you talking about!? If you think you can treat me like some dumb kid, you've got another thing comin'!" :Ralf: "Nah, nah, that's not what I mean. It's just... You know, your outfit." :Billy: "Who cares what I'm wearing!? Aaargh! That's it. I'm gonna bash your face in just for the heck of it!" Ryo Sakazaki : Ryo: "I'm not interested in getting involved with gangs and the mafia and stuff, but I'll be more than happy to fight you as a practitioner of the martial arts!" :Billy: "You gotta be kidding me! I don't think anyone ever called me a martial artist before. Now let's see some of that Kyokugen style that Geese always speaks so highly of!" Saiki :Billy: "Wow... Another one of those weird monster types! Hey I wonder what happens if I catch 'em all! Maybe they'll call me an Elite Trainer or something!" :Saiki: "Do you realize who you're talking to? I swear, the stupidity of you humans knows no boundaries. It is your destiny to be purged. Not only from your planet, but from the very fabric of history!" Shen Woo : Shen: "Heh... this is strange... I have the feeling that we're not all that different, you and I." :Billy: "Us!? The same!? All that we have in common is that we like to pick fights! In terms of strength we can't even be compared! But you'll find that out soon enough!" Terry Bogard : Terry: "Hey! Long time no see, Billy! You still bein' bossed around by Geese?" : Billy: "Heh! I don't need my boss to tell me to break your face in!" : Terry: "Oh man, that hurts! OK then, let's get going!" Yuri Sakazaki : Billy: "Too late to withdraw from the tournament now, missy! You'd better give it all you got!" :Yuri: "Whatever! Something tells me it'll be you cowering on the floor in a few moments!" Win Quotes *"Hyahaha! Nice make-up, Dandy Boy! That shiner eyeshadow is especially nice!" (Vs. Benimaru) *"Hyahaha! Mission failed, army man! Mission FAILED! You shoulda hoofed it when you had the chance!" (Vs. Clark) *"Hey, wait. Does this mean I just saved the world? Well doesn't that just beat all? Me! A savior! That's rich!" (Vs. Evil Ash) *"You may look a bit like me, but you're still a fake! Besides, I'm way more handsome than that!" (Vs. Himself) *"Are you kidding me!? You were stronger back when you were working for Geese! Hyahaha!" (Vs. Hwa Jai) *"I'll spare your life for Lily's sake... Get out of here before I change my mind." (Vs. Joe) *"Ay! Ay! You're bleeding all over me! I just washed these overalls, you little punk!" (Vs. Kensou) *"You smack, kick, and beat to get people to listen to you... What exactly is the difference between us?" (Vs. Kim) *"I'll break every bone in your fingers to make sure you can't ever do anything stupid again, woman!" (Vs. Mature) *"Hey, Kyokugen idiot! Stay away from Mr. Geese now, or I'll break MORE than your mask next time!" (Vs. Mr. Karate) *"You're not as good as me, but you're still passable. Want me to put in a good word for you with Geese?" (Vs. Raiden) *"Geese doesn't like you army types very much, so I added just a dash more of extra ass-kicking!" (Vs. Ralf) *"Geese's town doesn't need dirty little karate fools like you cluttering the streets! Now piss off!" (Vs. Ryo) *"Kyokugen's done for if their leader is this crappy. Don't ever let me catch you in South Town again!" (Vs. Takuma) *"Hm... I was having so much fun I forgot to kill you. You can live for now, so wait 'til we meet next time!" (Vs. Terry) Category:Quotes